Nitric oxide and drugs that generate nitric oxide have been shown to be potent vasodilators and good inhibitors of platelet aggregation. We were able to synthesize compounds that could release nitric oxide in predictable amounts and rates. To test whether these newly synthesized compounds are biologically active, we studied their effect on hemodynamics and platelet function using whole blood impedance aggregometry. We were able to show that these compounds are potent vasodilators after intravenous infusion in the rabbit. We were also able to show that they are effective inhibitors of platelet function. We conclude that these compounds might be useful alternative vasodilator agents. We also conclude that these compounds might be useful on in research on thrombosis mechanism as well as for potential antithrombotic medication in patients that have a higher tendency to form clots, like patients with unstable angina, myocardial infarction or stroke.